


栎木慢舞 La Bal de Chêne

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bruce and Dick bonding, Multi, Prom, Silver Age, many of Bruce’s relationships mentioned
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: 一个在栎木上度过的舞会之夜以及其他。





	栎木慢舞 La Bal de Chêne

**Author's Note:**

> High School AU  
> 即将升入高四（Senior）的布鲁斯和寄住他家里还在上中学（Junior High）的迪克为中心，Clois和WonderSteve等配对提及  
> JL = 布鲁斯的同级生，泰坦 = 迪克的同级生  
> 人物性格、关系以及各种设定大部分基于pre-crisis的黄金&白银时代漫画  
> 有一整个脑洞世界观前提下的一个短篇，也许以后会展开详细写写（不作保证）  
> 布鲁斯的Prom Night（舞会之夜）

舒颈展肩，布鲁斯·韦恩沿向心收转的长阶向下踱去。阿尔弗雷德和迪克正并排站在阶梯底部等候。门厅里错落透进斜阳，宽敞的空间明暗参半。待他面前只剩下最后几级台阶，阿尔弗雷德高抬手臂，将车钥匙向他递来。

而迪克蹦到了他行进方向的正中间。“布鲁斯， **哇哦。** 你看上去——”男孩用指尖虚掩着嘴，戏剧化地惊叹，“——像个 **王子** ！”

布鲁斯去接车钥匙的手在半空中僵了半秒。但他立刻谦恭地颔首，将诧异掩饰过去，客套的承接日渐娴熟。这是他今晚听到的第一句恭维之辞。不会是最后一句，他至少有这点自知之明，尽管有时这与狂妄自大似乎无异。但他是布鲁斯·韦恩，超现实的标准在他身上只是稀松平常。

比他小了四岁的男孩鼓着粉色的脸颊，睁圆了双眼，在斜照的强光里那两块蓝像玻璃般通透。“先拍张照片！”他摩拳擦掌地说，然后别开眼小声嘟哝，“如果你二十四小时之后还没回来，阿尔弗雷德好拿着这张照片去警察局报案。”

阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯交换了一个无可奈何的眼神。

迪克举着手机，挪来移去地寻找着拍摄角度，没有丝毫自觉。“嘿，看镜头！”

 “向我保证你今晚会好好学习。”布鲁斯嘱咐，尽力地板着脸，直视着男孩的手机镜头，希望自己留下的最后印象足够威严，“你明天还有场化学考试。”

“行啦行啦。”迪克从高举的手机下方探出头来，冲他做鬼脸，“你能不能笑一笑？你是去参加舞会，不是去参加葬礼。”

“迪克。 **迪克。** ”布鲁斯伸长手臂，用两根手指就把男孩手里的薄方块给抢了过来，高高举起，让他上蹿下跳也拿不回来。“我已经告诉过你许多次了——你不能跟我一起去。明白吗？明白就点点头。”他摇晃着手机，朝着前门退去，“然后才能拿回你的手机。”

“这是作弊。”布鲁斯能听到迪克掩在气息底下的低低抱怨，同时还在踮着脚蹦跳，伸长手臂够着自己的手机，“你不会永远比我高的。”不过男孩还是敷衍地点了点头，虽然满脸不情不愿。

布鲁斯终于放低手臂，容许手机被一把夺了回去，然后顺势将男孩夹进手臂间，纵容地乱揉了几下他的头发。“我会的。”布鲁斯说，忍不住扬起了嘴角，而迪克顾不上反抗，赶忙举高手机给他们俩连拍了几张自拍。

布鲁斯叹了口气，最后劝慰又告诫地轻拍了一下迪克的肩膀，才终于松手让那个满脸通红的小家伙从自己手臂间挣脱出去。阿尔弗雷德替他们拉开了厚重的大门。初夏傍晚的风拂面而来，空气新鲜而清凉，三个人都顿住步伐，深吸了口气。阿尔弗雷德在门前最后替布鲁斯整理了一下领结和外套衣摆，而加长豪华轿车已经停在门阶底部等候。

“我会好好学习……”迪克说，继续像个小影子似的跟着他一级级朝下走，“只要你答应我你会在回来之后把今晚的一切都讲给我听。”接着男孩像是突然意识到了什么，突然僵住了，目光扭捏，脸颊又有些发红，“呃，你会回来的……对吧？”

布鲁斯轻推了一下男孩的肩膀。“回去，迪克。”他说，“别想像上次一样。”上次迪克偷偷躲进了他的后备箱里，跟着他一路开到了东城区，并在他和一群街头混混动手的时候突然跳了出来。

“嗷，上次我可救了你一命！”

“上次你差点迎面撞上一把匕首。”布鲁斯毫不留情，“回去。”

他们走下最后一级台阶，踏上了地面。艾斯不知从哪里赶来，甩着舌头冲过来舔布鲁斯的手。迪克蹲下身去揉德国牧羊犬的脖颈和头，收获了好几个躁动又湿漉漉的吻。

“谁知道今晚会不会比上次还危险。”迪克把脸埋在艾斯蓬松的后背上，又开始把心里话讲出声，“赛琳娜·凯尔看你的眼神就像看到颗同样大的钻石，塔利亚·奥古前两天还因为在储物柜里藏管制刀具被关了禁闭，她们俩可是你的头号爱慕者。而你今晚得和她们 **跳舞** 。”

“我想我能活下来的。”布鲁斯说，接着最后一次警告，“回去，迪克。你不能参加我的舞会。”

他倚在车尾，抬高手臂，手指坚定地指向台阶上方。艾斯彷佛也感应了什么，停止了开心的呜咽，而是不安地来回打量着两位主人，谄媚地摇摆尾巴。

“如果我不回去呢？”迪克抱住狗，抬眼看他，他蜷缩着身子的时候看起来几乎比艾斯还小，“你就陪我在这里耗上一整晚？”

布鲁斯眯起眼睛，知道他那练习得已初有成效的可怖神情此时能派上用场了。“如果你一定要这样坚持。”他沉下声音，“我会提着你的领子把你丢回去，确保你整晚都和你的化学笔记一起被锁在房间里。你知道我会的，理查德·格雷森。”

他并不为此自豪。但有些事情是他必须做的。

迪克咬着嘴唇，气呼呼地瞪了他一会儿，接着突然站起身，向前助跑了几步，顺着门阶的扶栏手脚并用地几个空翻，炫技似的稳稳落在了最高处的平台上。男孩背对着他，头也没回地冲进了大宅里。艾斯粗喘着气，立刻追着小主人也跑了上去。

“替我看好他。”布鲁斯吩咐替他拉开车门的阿尔弗雷德，“不用去接我，我会自己回来。”他坐进了驾驶室，径直发动了汽车。

管家点了点头，替他关上了车门，接着又礼貌地敲了敲车窗。

布鲁斯转下车窗：“还有什么事？”

阿尔弗雷德弯下腰，清了清嗓子，似乎有些尴尬。“我想该这是我提些要求的时候了，设置门禁时间，或是该告诫您将绅士风度维持到底，再不济也请做好保护措施，诸如此类的陈词滥调。”他用他那总是一本正经，又语速飞快的英国人方式说道，“但我怀疑这些都是多余之举罢了。”

布鲁斯的回应介于嗤笑和叹息之间。阿尔弗雷德微笑着轻拍了一下他的肩膀，接着站直了身子。管家的神情近乎自豪，而方向盘前的年轻人感到一阵温暖从心脏处涌起，他的一部分想推开阻隔在他们之间的金属车门，冲过去拥抱这个注视着他长大，渐渐老去的父亲般的男人。也许这是任何普通的17岁男孩该在今晚做的。拍照留念，拥抱父母，去接一个花枝招展的美丽姑娘，整夜地跳舞和狂欢，纵情，犯错。

但他不是个普通的男孩。

布鲁斯踩下了油门，沿榆木侧迎的宽敞车道向前开去。阿尔弗雷德在倒车镜里朝他挥手告别，艾斯冲下门阶，小跑着跟在车后，而门阶顶部躲躲闪闪目送他离去的小家伙也在镜面倒影里暴露无遗。

布鲁斯皱起了眉。

他并不是刻意想抛下迪克。天知道，他们平日里几乎 **形影不离** 。但迪克还在读中学——他没有购买高中舞会门票的资格。就算布鲁斯违反规定替他代买一张，检票员也不会愿意冒险放一个才刚长到五英尺，连喉结都没有的小男孩进去。这是一条死路。

而迪克不愿扮成女孩。

“我不要扮成女孩！”他还记得他半开玩笑地提出这个建议时迪克用刀叉猛敲桌面的羞恼样子，阿尔弗雷德当然立刻把一切具有潜在危险的器物从他的小主人身周撤走了，包括迪克手中的刀叉，并火上浇油地说了句“那可太遗憾了，迪克少爷。您穿上裙子和假发的样子非常可爱。”

“想也别想——我不会再穿上裙子和布鲁斯跳舞了！”迪克异常警觉地扫视着他们，“讲再多的借口和大道理也不行。你们答应过我，文艺复兴游园会上是最后一次了！”

事实上，迪克并不讨厌穿裙子。五年前他们一起度过的第一个万圣节，迪克还住在汤普金森医生家中的时候，那时只有八岁的迪克便提出要布鲁斯和他扮成大灰狼和小红帽结伴外出要糖。布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德还暗自为此讶异了许久。不久后汤普金森医生跟随她筹建的慈善医疗组织前往非洲，而迪克住进了韦恩大宅。有过当初坦然的预警，接下来种种迹象和怪异倒是不足为奇了。他们都已对男孩未来可预见的取向心知肚明。

所以问题并不在裙子。

迪克只是……不喜欢偶尔穿上裙子时所扮演的角色背后代表的某些意义。布鲁斯逐渐地才懂得了这微妙的差别。

布鲁斯在通往城区的公路入口拐了个弯，朝着凯恩郡的方向驶去。

问题在于，上次藏在后备箱的事情之后，他想给迪克一个教训。他知道，模糊地，但却坚定不移地知道——他们以后会遇到更多这样类似的惊险，而他不能放任迪克相信他可以这样肆意将自己置于危险的境地。

迪克必须明白，有时候他必须留在家中。

但布鲁斯依然有种挥之不去的感觉——有趣的是，那感觉与他还是个男孩时，在领养了艾斯之后第一次把小狗留在家中出门时非常相似——他感到愧疚。

他无法排解地怀疑着，心脏阵阵紧缩，今晚驱动迪克种种行径的是远比赤诚的孩童心性更复杂的东西。

 

布鲁斯在凯恩大宅前停下车。凯西扑了过来，笑容满面地拍打着车窗让他开门。她穿着一件镶有黄色束带的露肩黑色紧身礼服裙。当布鲁斯走下车的时候，他身边又围上来几个造型各异的女孩。他认出了凯西和他共同的表妹，低一年级的凯特，以及凯特的高年级女朋友芮妮。另外几个姑娘他叫不上名字，凯西介绍说她们是她组建的 _诛网社团_ 的成员。

他礼貌地微笑着，逐一问来了名字，接着向每个女孩弓身行了吻手礼。

“我不确定你们是不是都能挤进去。”他倒扣拳头，指着他的加长轿车，“如果你早点通知我有这么多女士要出行，也许我该把家里的大巴车开来，凯西。”他毫无意外地收获了在场女孩们配合的一片笑声。

“你只管开车。”凯西说，翻了个白眼，“别担心我们，表弟。”

与自己的表姐一同去舞会看上去似乎是 _失败者_ 的显著标志。但有趣的是，这准则对布鲁斯·韦恩无效。整个学校都清楚他拒绝了上百个女孩的邀请，也完全可以叫来几个超模做舞伴。选择与凯西一同参加似乎只是布鲁斯·韦恩表示“我不想得罪任何人”的方式——而如果不是为了表姐，哥谭最年轻的亿万富翁自然也是不会参加这样的活动的。

他不是个失败者。他只是傲慢又圆滑。

今晚舞会的主题是四十年代。体育馆入口处被铺上了复古的深色地毯，篮球场被改造成了舞池。空气中飘舞着彩带和管弦乐。男孩们穿戴着窄边圆帽，背带和无尾礼服，女孩则把自己裹进蓬蓬袖，长裙摆和装饰用的鲜花中。每个人的发型都嘶吼着 **努力** ，但是成功撑起自己造型的家伙却并没有几个。

凯西在他们踏进体育馆的那一刹那就精明地松开他的手臂，消失在了舞池中。布鲁斯暗自咒骂着，独自迎上了朝他聚拢过来的人群，其中大部分是女孩。赛琳娜站在最前头，剪短了头发，穿着和舞会主题毫不相称的黑色超短包臀裙，一副跃跃欲试的挑衅神情。

布鲁斯开始感到头痛了。万幸克拉克及时挡在了他的面前，以他标志性的傻笑做盾牌，用了什么橄榄球队的借口把他拉走了。布鲁斯甚至并不是橄榄球队的成员，他并不热衷于暴力的团队运动，甚至觉得那是在浪费时间。但显然，今晚他是了。他们在潘趣酒碗边停留了一会儿，和几个朋友打了招呼，克拉克拿了一些食物，接着尽量不惹人注意地走回了角落里。

戴安娜也加入了他们。她穿一席洁白长裙，露出半个肩膀，墨黑长发里嵌着桂冠和金属头饰，像个行走在凡人中的希腊女神。“看看你，终于摘掉了那副宅到可怕的眼镜。”她揶揄，“不错啊，克拉克。”克拉克的脸立刻红了，支吾着说了句 _谢谢_ 。他今晚把自己挤挤挨挨地塞进了一套简单的黑西装里，看上去像穿着别人的衣服——而事实上也的确如此。“这是爸的。他几乎没有穿过。”克拉克说，摆弄着几乎已经短了一截的袖口，“真不敢相信，他把它送给了我！”

“那么敬克拉克的隐形眼镜和肯特先生的西装。”布鲁斯说。

他们三个举杯碰了一下，同时喝了一口饮料。

“哥们，你要和谁跳第一支舞？”克拉克不知轻重地撞了一下他的肩膀，布鲁斯不动声色地朝旁边迈了一步，以和那个莽撞的大个子保持距离。

“我不会和露易丝·兰恩跳舞的。她是你的。”布鲁斯说，“我答应过你。”

“我知道你会信守承诺的。”克拉克说，因为被看穿了心思而尴尬地摆弄起手中的塑料杯，“我只是……你……”他突然醍醐灌顶，“别转移话题！你究竟要选哪个女孩？”

布鲁斯叹了口气，不予回答。

“如果可以的话，我会和你跳第一支舞的。”戴安娜说，抱歉地轻抚着他的肩膀，“但是我……”

“你答应了史蒂夫。我明白。”布鲁斯摆了摆手，表示自己的感情并没有受到伤害，“你们玩得尽兴就好，不用担心我。”

“况且，”他说，“我已经邀请了朱莉·曼迪森来和我跳第一支舞。”

“曼迪森？”克拉克凑了过来，“你那个成了电影明星的前女友？她还在这儿上学？我以为她已经搬去了加利福利亚呢！”

“她今晚恰好在哥谭。”他说，“所以我请求她在繁忙的日程里挤出时间来一趟。看在过去的份上，诸如此类。”

“你们两个是不是……”戴安娜压低了声音。

“不。”布鲁斯摇了摇头，“我们没有。而她只会待到第一支舞结束。”他耸了耸肩，“她知道她至少欠我这么多。”

灯光暗去，舞曲响起，男孩和女孩们纷纷牵起自己的舞伴，往舞池中走去。今夜他们是世界上最幸运的一群人，被允许无拘无束地伸开双臂，把甜美而无忧无虑的青春向世界展出。

朱莉·曼迪森准时地出现在了舞会上，行色匆匆，却风姿不减。

“你看上去很美。”布鲁斯说，弯腰吻了一下朱莉戴着手套的手背。

“谢谢。”朱莉回以微笑，“我等会儿还有个电影首映要参加。”

这是他们四个月以来面对面说的第一句话。她只想一心追求演艺事业，而他对一切都心不在焉。但至少他们还能最后共舞一次，即使就连他们的舞步也渐行渐远。布鲁斯再次吻了朱莉的手背，并感谢她赏光与他跳这支舞。

“别犯傻了，我们是朋友。”她说，将脸颊贴上他的肩膀，轻轻拥抱了一下他。

朱莉像她承诺的那样只停留了一支舞的时间。而布鲁斯在舞伴离场后顺理成章地也离开舞池，退向会场最偏远的角落。他礼貌地拒绝了沿途遇到的每一个邀请，尽管大部分劝诱并不会因此而退却。

第二支舞开始了。

布鲁斯呷了一口他的无酒精鸡尾酒饮料，心情还算愉快地远观着舞池中的混乱场景。克拉克揽着他娇小的明恋对象一圈圈旋转，布鲁斯数着他踩到她脚趾的次数，但过了会儿便忘记自己数到了哪里。

戴安娜托举起史蒂夫，引得全场一片惊呼。

他所有的朋友似乎都正享受着志得意满的甜蜜爱情。布鲁斯暗自思索。克拉克和露易丝、戴安娜和史蒂夫、哈维和吉尔达、亚瑟和湄拉、巴里和艾瑞斯、奥利和戴娜、哈尔和卡罗尔……

就连见鬼的杰克· _小丑_ ·尼普尔，他的死对头，也在和哈特丽·昆泽尔跳舞。

赛琳娜已经在一首歌的时间里换了三四个舞伴，却始终未曾把视线彻底从他身上挪开。注意到他在看自己，女孩朝他抛了个飞吻。布鲁斯别过脸去，却又发现塔利亚抱着膝盖坐在对面的观众席上，正对着他的方向发呆。

一切对其他人来说似乎都很简单。像牵线木偶般按照一个烂俗故事的轨迹坠入爱河。他想。或者在孤单目前，作出这样简单的选择实在轻而易举。

是在那一刻，17岁的布鲁斯·韦恩突然意识到，也许他并不需要爱情。

而就在那时，他的手机响了。下一秒，阿尔弗雷德的声音在他耳畔响起：“我痛恨在这样的时刻打搅您，布鲁斯少爷。”管家说，声音几乎和平常一样镇定，“但是迪克少爷不见了。”

 

* * *

 

 

外头比他预料得冷。迪克·格雷森瑟缩着往他的帽衫里缩了缩。他该穿件外套的。

最后一丝光也从天际逃去，远离城市的郊区滑进静谧的黑夜。周遭的光源只剩下他手边放着的便携矿灯，以及远处韦恩大宅中的星点灯火。今晚很晴朗，也许还有些星辉和月光，但在一朵朵细密枝叶团的阻拦下，能顺利抵达他这儿的数量实在十分有限。

他不知道自己已经在这儿呆了多久，他只知道他得逃离那个安静的，整洁的房间，奔跑，攀爬，把他杂乱的思绪留在身后。他得做点什么，行动起来，而不是留下与那些可怕的念头独处。

但他显然没有选对时候。他在仓库里找到了剩余的木料和工具，但却发现没有布鲁斯的帮忙，他并不知道该怎么把它们送上20英尺的高空。而只让他更沮丧了。他空着手爬了上来，决定静静坐下，生所有人的气。

不久之前，艾斯不知怎么的找了过来。他在树下叫着，高昂着头，拼命摇动尾巴，显然以为这是什么新型的游戏。

迪克朝狗挥手，让他回去。但艾斯显然会错了意，反倒抬起两只前腿，开始朝树干上扑爬，急着想上来和他玩耍。

于是迪克想起他们刚开始建这玩意儿的时候，布鲁斯的确把艾斯背上来过。也许这就是为什么那只的动物正用可怜巴巴的黑眼珠望着他，嘴里呜咽个不停。

“你不能上来，艾斯。”他只好抓紧不远处的树枝作为平衡，伸长脖子，朝树下喊了起来，“你不是只小狗狗啦！只有布鲁斯能抱得动你，我可不行。”

这句话起了奇效。或者，至少那一刻的迪克这么认为。艾斯立刻扭头跑开了。

但他没跑多远便停了下来，围绕着一颗小树转起圈来。不对，那不是一棵树。那是……

这是迪克第一次注意到原来离他所栖身的栎木不远处竟站着一个人。他眯起眼睛，手脚并用地换了个姿势，并向边缘爬了一些，好看得更清楚些。那个朦胧的修长身形十分熟悉——哦见鬼，“布鲁斯？”迪克惊愕地小声叫出了布鲁斯的名字。布鲁斯怎么回来了？他在这里站了多久？

他这才意识到了艾斯一定是听懂他说了 _布鲁斯_ 的名字，而以为他是要自己去找布鲁斯。

等等，是布鲁斯把艾斯带来的吗？

“好孩子。”迪克听到布鲁斯夸奖自己的狗，年长的男孩只有对狗讲话时才会用上蜜糖般的宠溺，“你找到他了。真是个好孩子。”

艾斯不再闹腾，乖乖贴着布鲁斯的腿随他一同朝着这颗栎木走来。迪克往后挪了挪屁股，叫了起来：“你来做什么！”他还带着点莫名的脾气，“为什么你不在跳舞，喝酒，和女孩子调情，享受人生？”

布鲁斯抬起头，他已经几乎走到了树底下，迪克能依稀看到年长的男孩脸上的无奈神情。“因为你爬到了一棵树上，迪克。”布鲁斯说，声调异常耐心，“你为什么在树上？你答应了我今晚要复习化学。”

“这不是 **一棵树** 而已。”迪克的火气更大了，“我们把去年整个夏天都花费在 **这棵树** 上了。但当然，你不记得了。”他赌气地跺了一下脚，几片树叶梭梭落了下去。

“我记得。我只是……”布鲁斯在这未结束的半句话之后顿了一会儿，才继续说，“你想下来吗？”

“不怎么想。”迪克粗声粗气地回怼，“我在这里很舒服，谢谢你。”他一点也不舒服，他又冷又累，屁股还被硬邦邦的木头硌疼了。

有那么一会儿，他们谁也没有说话。只有偶尔夜禽的嘀咕忽远忽近地略过。艾斯动着耳朵，一会儿看向布鲁斯，一会儿看向迪克。

终于，布鲁斯又开口了。“迪克。”他缓缓地说，“你……为什么不高兴？”

 

迪克的确不高兴。而这与布鲁斯·韦恩有关。这当然与布鲁斯·韦恩有关，他已经不记得自己上一次闷闷不乐与布鲁斯无关的是什么时候了——哦不对，他还记得。那是五年前，他八岁的时候，他在一场被伪装成事故的谋杀中失去了他的空中飞人表演艺术家父母。而从那之后，他的整个世界与布鲁斯的相撞，融合，成为了同一个。

他不高兴的理由非常简单，却又极难解释。迪克并不是个复杂的孩子，从来不是。相反，任何认识他的人都会认为他超乎寻常的易于满足。但当任何人拥有了信仰，即使那信仰是最纯真无暇的，一切又难免不再简单。因为质疑总与信仰相伴而行。

迪克只知道一个模糊的日期，这一切恐惧和怀疑大概开始于去年夏天结束时，学期即将重新开始，SAT迫在眉睫，而布鲁斯与朱莉·曼迪森开始正式约会。

这是他们在一起的最后一年，尽管布鲁斯似乎对此无知无觉。明年——明年，布鲁斯就会离开哥谭，离开韦恩大宅，离开迪克。他会进入全美国最好的大学，在遥远的加利福利亚，伊利诺伊，或是马萨诸塞。他的臂弯里会揽着新的女孩，新的课本，新的，更宏大，成熟和高深的一切。而迪克开始怀疑，也许那一切中并不包含自己。

布鲁斯和他曾经亲密无间，也许依然如此。年长的男孩早已将一生宣誓给了某个不知名的使命，而他所踏过的，漫长的人生小径，无非是在向那最终的献祭前行。布鲁斯早已向他全盘托出一切秘密，这个领悟也随着两人的年纪增长逐渐透彻，直到最终成为一道秘而不宣的预言。迪克从始至终不曾怀疑，他大概是世界上唯一一个理解这一切的人。这大概也是为什么布鲁斯信任他能保守自己的秘密。

但从去年夏天结束时起，迪克才渐渐地意识到也许他们距离那个蜕变的时刻已经很近了，近到他能 **看到** 布鲁斯每一天的改变，不仅仅是身体和样貌。他看到他所熟悉的那个灵魂逐渐覆满尖麟锐甲，退入高墙环绕之中。

这还不是最糟的。那时起布鲁斯开始与朱莉·曼迪森约会，这意味着迪克能见到布鲁斯的时间更加少得可怜，更别提借此搞清楚他身上究竟在发生什么。他们的秘密工程被迫搁浅，布鲁斯用了考试和朱莉作为借口，但他们都清楚原因远比那复杂。迪克只知道布鲁斯开始带着伤痕回家，在拳击和武术上投入惊人的精力……不知什么时候起，连布鲁斯的一个笑容都成了稀罕事，需要靠他加倍努力地争取。

接着，布鲁斯和朱莉分手了。更多的女孩走马灯一样来了又走，其中不少选择都十分值得质疑。赛琳娜总是阴魂不散。迪克被迫和塔利亚在一起呆了一下午——布鲁斯竟然邀请那个 _问题少女_ 来韦恩大宅一起做课程作业？而他只要一提意见，布鲁斯就态度敷衍地让他 _出门去玩_ ，好像他只是个在泥地里打滚的小屁孩。

与此同时，布鲁斯开始偷偷驾车在哥谭最贫穷，最混乱的街区转悠，有时是在天黑之后。迪克本以为这又是为了哪个女孩，后来却发现并非如此。布鲁斯似乎在寻找什么……等待什么。迪克很为自己的朋友和兄长担心。他向布鲁斯摊牌，提出了自己的忧虑，布鲁斯非但没有为他的侦探技巧折服，反倒勒令他保守秘密，不要对外声张。他不能向阿尔弗雷德告密，莱斯利医生又远在南非无法提供建议，他只能尽自己所能地照看布鲁斯，亦步亦趋地跟在他的身后，央求他带上自己。而渐渐地，他发现布鲁斯所寻求的东西似乎倒也并非全然陌生。 **冒险和正义** ，他们始终探寻着的两个命题——玩闹时扮演骑士和随从，为弱小挺身而出，烛光前的誓言，黑暗时分无言的相拥。但现在，布鲁斯不知为何不再乐意将这一切与他分享，反而费尽心思要把他锁在家中。迪克绞尽脑汁，东躲西藏争取来的跟随在布鲁斯身后的机会，现在倒成了他们唯一能真正共处，不受任何其他人打搅的时光。但布鲁斯似乎对他们这日渐稀缺的相伴毫无留恋，还宁愿迪克不要出现。但如果迪克真的不在布鲁斯的身边，谁来保护布鲁斯呢？

就像上次在东城区发生的事情。迪克想，沮丧地咬紧了下唇。那是布鲁斯第一次对他发火，并告诉他，他不需要他帮忙。尽管他扑倒了一个举着匕首的暴徒，让布鲁斯只是受了点轻伤。他们不能让阿尔弗雷德知道发生了什么，所以只能由迪克替布鲁斯清理和包扎伤口，然后统一口径编造一个借口来瞒天过海。他本以为这并不是什么大不了的事情。他本以为自己是拯救那一天的英雄。但接下来的一个星期里布鲁斯都在生他的气。他知道布鲁斯在生他的气。

最后，是这个愚蠢的舞会。这个布鲁斯并不想去的高年级舞会。但是谁让好心的迪克一定要劝他“这可是高中生涯里最浪漫的活动——你至少得跳一支舞，不然以后一定会后悔的！”

他简直是自己送上了门。“我没有舞伴。”布鲁斯说，不假思索，“除非你愿意扮成女孩。”

迪克当然不愿意，他发了脾气，而布鲁斯去邀请了朱莉·曼迪森。迪克更加生气了。曼迪森为了一部低成本烂俗恐怖片甩了布鲁斯，好像布鲁斯还不值几张从洛杉矶到哥谭的来回机票。而曼迪森竟然回应说她只有空跳一支舞——这女人好大的胆子！

迪克表达了自己的愤怒，而布鲁斯回敬说这都是 _因为他不愿意穿裙子_ 。见鬼。

布鲁斯总是这样调侃他，好像他如果不穿上女装就不能和他一起出现。这股怪潮是什么时候开始的？布鲁斯开始恋爱，分手，成为所有女孩的梦中情人。似乎只有女孩，不论有多短暂，能成为那个属于布鲁斯·韦恩的奢靡世界的一部分。

如果他不穿上裙子，便永远只会是多余的——他开始厌恶这个念头。他不再穿裙子了，尽管他从不讨厌穿裙子。

有时候迪克会想，如果他是个女孩，也许至少他能有借口留在布鲁斯身边。尤其是今晚，当布鲁斯凶巴巴地让他不要跟着自己，回去学习的时候。

但他不是。迪克·格雷森只是一个又瘦又矮，幼稚可笑的小男孩，他不会接吻，不懂调情，不性感也不惹人爱怜，而布鲁斯·韦恩不想要，也不再需要他。他跟不上布鲁斯踏向前的步伐，也对那个崭新世界一无所知。

也许这就是“长大”。迪克想。他之所以搞不明白，也许只是因为他还是个孩子。

因为他对于布鲁斯来说只是一个阻碍……一个负担。

这就是迪克闷闷不乐的原因。

而现在，布鲁斯因为他离开了舞会，像个傻瓜似的站在树底下，与他面面相觑，撸起衣袖，开始爬树——女士们先生们，他的猜想再次被证实了，他就是个彻头彻尾的负担。

_等等。_

迪克瞪大了双眼。 ** _开始爬树？_**

“嘿！”迪克叫了起来，举起矿灯给布鲁斯照明，唯恐他失手跌下去。艾斯又叫嚷起来，似乎在催促他做点什么。但在迪克来得及真的做点什么之前，布鲁斯已经爬了上来，抓住了他们尚未修建完的那截短木梯。迪克立刻跪趴下来，拽住他的手腕向上使劲拉。但是布鲁斯并不需要任何帮助，他异常轻松地撑直双臂，翻身坐到了迪克的身边。

“我们实在是把半途而废诠释得很完美，不是吗。”年长的男孩说，拍了拍他们身下木板搭成的平台，他的声音里带着点喘，但只有一点点，“这可真是座差劲的树屋——如果任何人需要张照片来配 _半途而废_ 这个词条，他们该来给它拍张照片。”

“别说得这么丧气。”迪克接话，算是认可了对方缓和气氛的尝试，“虽然只有一面墙，零个屋顶，但这间树屋有世界一流的采光和通风呢。”

布鲁斯哼了一声，似笑非笑，似乎也觉得这思路颇为有趣。矿灯晕开的光圈里，迪克可以清楚地看见他身上那套价值不菲的礼服已经被这场跋涉和攀爬折腾得又脏又皱。他拧起眉头，又有些生气了，但是主要是对自己。

布鲁斯抬起手，将手臂试探性地绕上迪克的肩膀。迪克瑟缩了一下，没有躲开，但只是因为空间有限，无处可躲。至少他这样告诉自己。

“你冷吗？”布鲁斯用空闲的手去碰迪克的手背，他的手暖极了，几乎是发烫的——也可能是迪克的手太冷了。迪克用力地摆头，强迫自己抑制住了吸鼻子的冲动。但布鲁斯还是脱下了外套，不顾反抗地将它披在了迪克身上。

现在迪克不冷了，一点也不冷了。布鲁斯的外套对他来说像件大风衣，几乎把他整个地罩了起来。而且它还带着布鲁斯的体温。迪克突然意识到。它是暖暖的。他绞起悬在空中的双腿，有些不知所措了。布鲁斯又揽住他，但没有再说什么，也没有再问他要不要下去。

“你究竟喜欢朱莉·曼迪森吗？”迪克突然说，低埋着头，盯着自己破破烂烂的牛仔裤膝盖，“你并不喜欢她。不那么喜欢，不是吗？她和你分手的时候，你并不怎么难过——似乎只有我一个人在生气。”

布鲁斯似乎被他突如其来的问题给难住了，思考了一会儿，才回答他：“也许。”他又斟酌了一段时间，“也许你是对的。”

“那么那些女孩是怎么回事？”迪克又问，这次把头抬起了一些，但还没有勇敢到能看着布鲁斯的眼睛，“一天一换的那些——你喜欢她们吗？”

“不。”布鲁斯摇了摇头，无声叹息，“不够喜欢。”

迪克不依不挠。“你到底真的喜欢过哪个女孩吗？”

“我不知道。”布鲁斯似乎对这个话题感到厌烦了，“没有？”

“男孩呢？”

“没有！”

迪克有点失望，但却又感到如释重负。他撇了撇嘴，没有被轻易地击败。“你总得有个喜欢的人吧。”他用胳膊肘撞了一下布鲁斯的身侧，“连艾斯都有喜欢的玩具呢。”

“如果我们已经开始搬出艾斯和杂耍小熊做类比，”布鲁斯已经很显然地只想结束这通对话，“那么我喜欢 ** _你_** 。”迪克的脸立刻热了起来，比刚才更热。他只能庆幸糟糕的光线下布鲁斯看不到他的脸有多红，但不知为什么，他并不觉得布鲁斯 **不知道** 。

“那不作数。我和阿尔弗雷德都不算。”迪克过了一会儿才缓过劲来，喃喃地辩解，“因为我们是家人，这是，类似于，自动生成的喜欢。”

“那么我还喜欢很多不是家人的人。”布鲁斯动了动身子，语气介于耐心和敷衍之间，“哈维、克拉克、戴安娜……”

迪克嗯了一声，煞有介事地点点头。“那么你享受和戴安娜独处的时光吗？或是克拉克？”

布鲁斯沉吟了片刻。“我们很少独处。他们都在谈恋爱，那很费时间。”

“那么你会 **想** 和他们中的哪一个独处吗？”

布鲁斯似乎终于不能再忍受这通毫无营养的青春期漫谈了。迪克发现环绕在自己肩上的手臂收紧了一些。“你不需要担心。”布鲁斯说，声音又低又疾，似乎对谈起这个话题难免感到有点尴尬，却又急于表明什么，“我发觉恋爱对于我来说……意义并不显著。”

迪克猛地转过头来，打量着年长的男孩。布鲁斯的神情很严肃，锐利的蓝眼睛在微垂着的眼帘下注视着他。但那目光却并不是严苛的。完全相反。

“我不 **需要** 一个女朋友，或是 _浪漫伴侣（Romantic Partner）_ ——用更正式的术语，”布鲁斯说，迪克屏住了呼吸，“因为我并不孤单，也不畏惧孤单。而这让一切都便于掌控了，并且使我得出了一个答案：也许不是所有人都需要爱情，至少，不是在每个阶段都需要。福尔摩斯就不需要。”

“福尔摩斯是虚构人物。”迪克指出，声音微弱，“你是活生生的。”

“但我有我的华生。”布鲁斯说，依然注视着他。而那句话像一道闪电似的击中了迪克，让他半晌不得动弹。他想这世界上必然不会有比这更柔情的话，也不会再有了。

“我想我搞明白你了，布鲁斯。”迪克过了很久才勉强平复心情，开口说话，装作若无其事，“你是觉得谈恋爱太麻烦啦。”

布鲁斯的胸口震动了一下，迪克知道他在笑。“这很糟吗？”

“不。”迪克摇了摇头，“我明白。你有更重要的事情。和它比起来，所有其他的一切只会是……浮光掠影。”

“啊。”布鲁斯说，吻了一下他的太阳穴，“我就知道你会明白的。”

迪克从爬上栎木以来第一次展露微笑。他扭过身子，往布鲁斯怀里挤了挤。而布鲁斯包容地任由他侵占那本就狭小的空间，甚至将他揽得更紧了些。

有一会儿，迪克祈祷着这一刻永远不要过去，这一晚永远不要结束，而他们永远都不需要长大。但布鲁斯率先动了起来，打破了那满含愿景的昏沉。年长的男孩抬起手臂，看了一眼手表。“是跳最后一支舞的时候了。”他说，“谢天谢地，终于结束了。希望没有人注意到我半途脱逃。”

迪克感到一阵羞愧。“对不起。”他小声道歉，“你本该在跳舞的。”

“我已经跳过了。”布鲁斯说，“像你提议的那样，一支舞，没有遗憾。”他听上去几乎是愉悦的，迪克闹不明白他在开心什么。

“你可以做很多其他好玩的事情，和你的朋友在一块儿。”迪克依然感到沮丧，“而不用像这样和我傻坐在一棵荒郊野外的大树上瑟瑟发抖。”

布鲁斯这次是真的愉快到令人费解了。“这也不算太糟。”他说，拍拍迪克的肩膀，“事实上，你救了我，伙计。如果我留下，赛琳娜和塔利亚一定会决斗以逼我在她们俩中选一个跳舞。

“哈！”迪克也开心起来，“我说什么来着！那是两个你该躲着走的女人。”

“也许。”布鲁斯耸肩，“但我也是需要维持我的花花公子形象的。”

“那么如果必须得从她们两个中选一个，你会选哪个？”迪克戏谑地问。

布鲁斯再次耸肩。“我想我已经做出了选择。”他说，“不然我不会在这里。”

迪克张开嘴，想说些什么。 _这不是个真的答案，这只是在逃避问题_ ——接着他突然意识到了什么，一下子不做声了。

哦。他的眼睛发胀了，抖得也更厉害了些，尽管他并不怎么冷。

“那你实在做了个糟糕的选择。”迪克最终说，极力装作若无其事，“这个舞池连个屋顶都没有，更别提梦幻的灯光和舞曲了。我很遗憾，但凝视着舞伴的双眼在他臂弯里融化成香草奶油之类的美好幻想只能到此为止啦。”

布鲁斯只是紧紧地搂着他，没有说话，似乎也不知道该如何回应。

迪克叹了口气。“我们究竟是为什么建了这玩意儿？”他嘟囔，“又为什么半途而废，没有把它建完？”

“因为我们想要一个只有我们知道的秘密基地。”布鲁斯这次回答了，“因为夏天结束了。”

“夏天结束了。”迪克重复。

布鲁斯又沉默了。迪克受不了这寂静，这寂静让他所有的魔鬼又开始在黑暗中探头探脑。他必须说点什么，把它们赶开，或是抓过他们，剖开外壳，看看里面究竟都藏着什么。

 “我们在韦恩庄园里走了一整天，才终于选中了这棵树。因为这棵树足够高，足够宽，树枝也足够粗壮，因为我们可以在树上挂上几个秋千，让我可以有地方练习。然后我可以教你一些杂技动作，你可以教我搏斗。我们说过在树屋建好之后，我们要在里头过夜，讲恐怖故事，玩桌游，在里面装上家庭影院和游戏机，还有很多很多其他好玩的事情。我们说过这个秘密基地只会有我们两个知道，谁也不告诉。”迪克说，他又感到冷了，而他口中源源不断吐出的彷佛是唯一能驱散那寒冷的魔咒，“今晚我又想起了这件事。我们从没有做完。我们连秋千都没有搭好……这念头不知怎么的让我坐立难安，所以才……”他痛恨他声音里的哽咽，但布鲁斯因此轻抚起他的后背，他又不那么痛恨了。

“夏天又要开始了。”布鲁斯低下头，在迪克耳边说，声音柔和极了，“我们还有很多时间可以来实现这些誓言。我保证。”

而如果迪克是个久行于荒漠的信徒，那这就是他所需要的福音。一切质疑似乎都被推远了，渺小如浮尘。尽管他知道它们终会归来，但他在此刻毫无畏惧，并且获得了能与之抗衡的勇气——他会相信 _布鲁斯和迪克_ ，到永远。

布鲁斯揉了一下他的头。迪克被揉歪了身子，倒进布鲁斯的双臂间。他趴在年长的男孩胸前，忍不住咯咯地笑了起来。树底下的艾斯嘟哝了几声，似乎被上头的动静给打搅了——它已经趴在树下睡着了。

他们在那棵树上又坐了一会儿。迪克终于决定他们得在任何人被冻出肺炎之前回到大宅里，尤其是只穿着一件衬衫的布鲁斯。他先爬了下去，轻手轻脚地，但还是把艾斯给惊醒了。它快活地摇起了尾巴，摇摇晃晃地试图站起，还半陷在梦乡中。布鲁斯把矿灯丢了下来，接着也开始往下爬。他不像迪克一样灵活，有好几次迪克的心脏都跳到了嗓子眼，尖叫着让他小心。

事情发展到以至于迪克不得不又爬回去，给布鲁斯搭了把手。

直到这件事过去很久之后，迪克才醒悟到布鲁斯当时那副笨拙的样子大概是刻意装出来的。需要的时候，年长的男孩可以是个非常令人信服的演员。而那一晚，迪克需要知道自己是被需要的。

但是那一晚他没有想更多，他只是自然地捉住布鲁斯的手，帮他寻找落脚点，警告，鼓励，直到他们都平安地落回了厚实茂盛的草地上。树林中虫鸣震耳欲聋。迪克紧握着住布鲁斯的手，再也没有松开。毕竟，长夜黑深，而他们只有彼此帮扶。

迪克用空闲的手牵起艾斯，布鲁斯用空闲的手举着矿灯，他们一同往回走去，小心翼翼地踱过一丛丛灌木，深一脚浅一脚。布鲁斯的手机响了起来。迪克自然地把艾斯的牵引绳夹到了腋下，然后接过布鲁斯手里矿灯。没有一个人想过要松开他们牵着的手。

 “嗨，克拉克。”布鲁斯说，“有什么事吗？”

“克拉克！”迪克叫了起来。克拉克是布鲁斯的朋友里他最喜欢的一个。

“你和迪克在一块儿？”克拉克的声音从扬声器里传了出来，伴随着吵杂的背景音，“你在哪儿呢，伙计？我们找遍了体育馆，你不在这儿。你当然不在这儿。”最后一句是声低低的抱怨。

“我提前回家了。”布鲁斯说，“我不觉得我继续留在那里有什么意义。”

克拉克在那头又嚷嚷了一会儿，但是迪克没有听清他在说什么，艾斯叫了起来，显然以为他们都是在和他说话，他不得不蹲下去安抚狗狗。

布鲁斯嗯了几声，哦了几声，耸了耸肩，让克拉克“别小题大做了，让哈维去就是了。”然后道了声晚安，挂了电话。

迪克站起了身。“克拉克找你有什么事？”他不安地绷紧了身子，“你错过了什么吗？”也许他还是搞砸了。这个令人沮丧的念头又浮现出来。

“没什么。”布鲁斯吸了口气，把手机塞回裤子口袋，捡起被迪克放在地上的矿灯。过了一会儿，他才轻描淡写地说道：“我被选为了舞会国王，他们在颁奖的时候找不到我——”

“什么？！”迪克叫了起来，吓了艾斯一跳，布鲁斯的声音也顿了一下。“——我让哈维代我上台了。”但他若无其事地说完了自己的话。

“哦这是我的错！”迪克沮丧地说，“你本可以自己上台加冕的。”

“但我并不想上台加冕。”布鲁斯说，“这只是个滑稽又不健康的名号，调动所有人竞争，攀比和互相仇恨。我都不知道他们还在延续这种老掉牙的传统。”

迪克只接受了他的前半句话，对后半句充耳不闻。“我就知道你会是舞会国王！”他说，稍微原谅了一点自己，“还有谁比你更有资格呢！”

布鲁斯暂时地失语了。“谁是舞会皇后？”迪克又追问，但是那瞬间又觉得自己太傻了，还能有谁呢——

“戴安娜。”

“戴安娜！”迪克同时说，为自己骄傲，“现在我更遗憾了，你们站在一起加冕的样子一定很可爱。”他故作老成地叹着气。

布鲁斯不置可否。“舞会国王还有义务参加返校节游行。”他说，“我对此实在不感兴趣，也不擅长成为人群的焦点。所以……也许我会让哈维替我从头代替到尾了。他热爱这种抛头露面的机会，也适合。”

迪克不赞成地摇摇头，但没说什么。他们又开始往回走。布鲁斯似乎明白他在想些什么，因此又简短地为自己辩解道：“我不认为参加游行的人群会乐意看到我代表学校。”他说，“我的名声并不是……”他犹豫了一下，似乎在选择措辞，“……很好。”

“一派胡言。”迪克又不赞成地摇头，“大家把你选为了舞会国王，他们喜欢你！”

布鲁斯嗤笑了一声。“如果喜欢茶余饭后的谈资也算是喜欢。”他淡漠地说，“他们投票给我就像向笼子里的猛兽抛热狗，只怂恿它为他们奉上一场表演，最好能丑态毕露。”

这个话题对于迪克来说太过阴暗和深奥了。他只好噤声，抓紧了布鲁斯的手。布鲁斯也用力地回握过来。

布鲁斯的声音柔缓下来。“我不想证明什么。”他说，结束了这个话题。

他们离韦恩大宅越来越近了，迪克能看到他的房间还亮着灯，门厅里也灯火辉煌，阿尔弗雷德一定还在等他们回来。管家一定急坏了。他又感到一阵羞愧。

迪克抬头看了看布鲁斯，这一次星空和月辉毫无阻碍地倾泻下来，千万年外的光辉轻吻着男孩的鼻梁和额头，在他肩上缀上神秘而忧郁的银白。他模糊地明白，这一切安排冥冥中的确有其意义，至少在这一刻，就像布鲁斯将他的忧虑驱散一般，他也可以为布鲁斯做同样的事情。

 “也许你已经知道了，从我第一次见到你，直到现在，这一刻，这一秒。”迪克说，仰着脸，每一个脱口而出的词自然而然，“不论穿着定制西装还是刚在堆满垃圾的小巷里和人打了一架，在聚光灯下微笑还是满脸都是艾斯的口水，头发上是喷着啫喱和香水还是扎着碎树枝——布鲁斯，伙计，在我眼里你都是个彻头彻尾的王子。”

布鲁斯楞住了，那银白的完美雕塑颤动了，活了过来。“迪克……”

“不仅是你走路说话用刀叉吃汉堡的样子，”迪克继续说，“或是你总能高昂着头，能把命令说得像是恩赐……不仅仅是这样。”

“还因为你有一颗完美的骑士之心和那不可思议的执着——因为你会在路见不平时跳下车，冲上去拦住一群街头暴徒。”他说，“因为你不害怕受伤，不害怕付出，不害怕孤身一人。”

“因为你曾经在一个可怕的夜晚，拥抱了一个不知所措的男孩，并让他相信一切都会好起来。”他说，微笑着，“而你甚至不想让任何人知道。”

布鲁斯受宠若惊地看着他，彷佛这是第一次听到人夸奖自己。这当然不是第一次，迪克至少有这点自知之明。但也许这的确是第一次。迪克不能自已地傻笑起来。因为只有迪克·格雷森完整地知晓这一切……这所有的，能证明布鲁斯·韦恩是这个世界上最好的男孩的证据。

“所以，如果我想一直跟随在你身后……”迪克说，探过身子，轻轻撞了一下布鲁斯，“伙计，请明白这只是宇宙运作的规律罢了。你无法阻止我，就像你无法阻止日升月落。”

布鲁斯轻哼了一声，不置可否，却接着又低低地笑了起来。他始终没有回应什么，但他也并不需要。迪克肆意摇摆着他们牵在一起的手，连脚步都轻快起来。

“想知道阿尔弗雷德把冰淇淋都藏在哪个冰柜里吗？”迪克说，“然后帮我复习化学？”

 

* * *

 

 

实话说，布鲁斯还是有些担心迪克。他已经明白了迪克心情糟糕的源头，也知晓也许尽量不让男孩觉得被抛下才是更好的选择。但是 **这** 是迪克要求他做的。

然而迪克要求他做的很多事情似乎并不真的反映出男孩的所需。就像那场舞会一样。

游行花车终于开到了十一大街，布鲁斯开始感到有些不耐烦了，他已经保持着微笑，穿着那身滑稽的国王装扮，在烈日下挥了二十分钟手。戴安娜比他放弃得更早，她已经抢过他的装饰佩剑开始流畅地耍舞，引得人群阵阵惊呼。她一向受不了装模作样和纹丝不动。

然后他看到了迪克。迪克正挤在彩带后面拦着的人群中，一只手里抓着蛋筒冰淇淋，另一只手里是棉花糖。意识到他终于注意到了自己，那男孩兴高采烈地朝他挥起手来。于是他也朝迪克挥了挥手。迪克激动地加倍地摇手，差点把蛋筒上的冰淇淋球给甩了出去。戴安娜在他身边轻笑，似乎也觉得男孩的反应很有趣。

迪克身边站着几个和他同龄的男孩女孩，布鲁斯认出了艾瑞斯的表亲沃利，和奥利有点什么关系的罗伊，戴安娜的妹妹多娜——这个太容易了，她们几乎长得一摸一样，就连那副不耐烦的样子都如出一辙。

在经过那群孩子时，他听到迪克大声地宣布：“那就是布鲁斯。”他说，“我和你们说过什么来着？他是世界上最棒的。”

迪克的朋友们兴致缺缺地发出了一些敷衍的声响。迪克气恼地背过身去，和他们争论起来。布鲁斯几乎笑出了声。戴安娜和多娜隔空击了个掌。“你的小跟班，布鲁斯。”她说，回过头，“很少有人能像这样无条件地爱一个人。你很幸运。

“那只是迪克。”布鲁斯说，保持着微笑，“他就是这样的。”

戴安娜眨了眨眼睛。“是吗？”她说，“我倒觉得在古希腊有个专门的词汇用来形容你们这种关系……”

布鲁斯咳了一声，知道自己必须不能让她继续说下去了。“我也选修了希腊语。我知道。”他说，“看，那是史蒂夫吗？”

他成功转移了戴安娜的注意力。而迪克也在这时回过身来，灿烂地朝他笑着，冰淇淋融化流了满手，却似乎毫不在意。

也许他的确是幸运的。布鲁斯想。

 

 

Fin


End file.
